The Society Of Light
The Light is a interdimention that is followed by some members of the Gen. Of Peace Guild. However, anyone is welcome to join! The Light is unknown to what it really is. Some think of it as an idea. Others, a being. No matter what it is, it has a following. But, there's also the Dark, which is the opposite of The Light. Some follow the Dark also. The Light grants immense powers to its followers but some people have known to go insane with power or just plain "flip out." The Light has many followers and has many powerful consequences for leaving. When someone joins '' The Light'' they are binded by The Contract of the Members of The Light. This contract clearly stated (artice 9 section k) that all traitors to The Light will be removed of their abilty to maintain sanity within their human soul, this means that the said traitor will go insane but live until The Dark dominates This Earth and all others. The Human Bodyment of The Light is a physical energy being spirit who dwells in Bill plunderbones and can create a physical body also. It is a rarely used body used by The Light to give orders to its followers. When you have seen the light THE Light if it chooses to can bestow upon you some of its powers these include : *Levitation *Enlightment of most things *You can shoot light Rays *Materialization- Being able to create whatever you want with a thought. *You can control the light's essece, empowering objects with abilites and using it to destroy, to strike(Albeit to a lower level than the light's host) *If the light chooses you, it will make a beacon of sky light energy directing you toward your quest! Followers of the Light You can join the Society of the Light by writting in the comments below and using the userbox. Here are a list of members. Please ask in the comments below to join The Light first, in case on some very very very very rare occasions you may have to take Trial By Light first to understand The Light. Quote : You Must See The Light ....... There is one rule you always must know... RULE#1: NEVER QUESTION THE LIGHT! XLIGHT Energy XLIGHT is a safe everlasting energy source that powers and is studied at Daggerpaine Industries (Mainly the XLIGHT Reactor, Generator, Converter, Bulbs and power to City Of Fire, City Of Water also the G.P.R.T.) Society of The Light The Society of Light is the technical name of the members of the seeers of the light. (Note:This is technicaly NOT a guild! ) Joining To Join you either ask or you will be aksed a common question you will recveive is You are either of The Light or The Darkness - Make your choice '' The Light Brigade The Light Brigade is a eite group of followers of The Light they act as taskforce of The Light members * *Bill Plunderbones/Tew *Jay Brightsun *Bounty Hunter Bill *Lawrence Daggerpaine *Edgar Wildrat *David Light *Aplentia *Cherie *Capt Skull X *Kat Bluebonnet *Simon Redskull﻿ To see more, click here Members # ( Creator/Founder of the TSOL) # ( Founder ) # (Founder/Host Of The Light of Destruction's spirit) #Esmerelda ( Founder ) #Bess Firebones #Bounty Hunter Bill #Signore Edgar Wildrat (founder) #Angel Stormfury #Bill Plunderbones Tew #Robert #Lawrence # # #David Darkrage #Sam #Last Desperado #Villain #Michael # #Lawless #Kat #Rose Sharkwrecker #Jack Warskull #Jay Brightsun #Gold Craver #Edward Daggerhawk #Mega #Capt. Skull X #Alyssa #Aplentia - The AWesome Tia - #Cherie #Doug - Doug ruin Life - #David Light - The Boss Man David D Light - #Lord Usman Strider CBN President '' # # everyone in The Holy City #Zeke # #Kate #Jack Edgerat #Skunked #Hobill (prieveos servant of darkness turned ToLight when rescued from his imprisonment in the Realm) #N.R. #Captain Star #Kat Walnutstone #Spike #Peter Coalvane #Jack Pistol # 12:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) # Davy Gunfish # # # Capt.Lannon # Owl Blade # Hector Raidgrin # Elizabeth # Lady The Sanctuary Of Light ﻿ The Sanctuary of the Light is the home base of the TSOL(The Society Of Light) members, in and out of Gen. of Peace. It is a place to study light in nature, to go to in times of darkness and despair as a safe haven, and to gather and practice the light powers. It has a secret tunnel somewhere around the temple that leads to a military fortress that is used to monitor the dark, and it can be used in the utmost of the worst of sitiuations. It also has a secret escapre route into the realm. It is in the sacred place of Tortuga, Cortevos. It is still being built, but most of it is done. It is next to The secret underground city, City Of Water The Light Sanctuary Location : Tortuga Wildwoods, Cortevos Sky Observatory: On top of cabin Nature Study area: Scorpion Nest Main Temple Facility:Cabin Common Green: Water foutain and surrounding area(Not Cabin) Shield Periameter:From the Bridge to the end of the Nature Area Fortress: - Classified - Sky Bridge: (Connects into the tops of the Trees) On top of temple Guards Include: Undead Pirates and Bandits,(Turned good by The Light) Scorpions trained to protect(Not the ones in nest) and Cadets. Powered by a HydroLight Generator Protected by a XLIGHT shield creator Protected By a D.R.S CAUTION!!!: There is a Realm entrance by the shield. Be wary not to journey far into it. You may get sucked in! Creature Members *Emrald the Light Pig - the pig on the left side of the pigpen on cuba cortevos. - property of Esmerelda *The Great Caboost the Chicken of Light ImagesCA85W6QP.jpg|Bob One of the Light alligators Chicken 2.png|The Great Caboost under the protection of the TSOL Emrald The Light Pig.JPG|Emrald the pig is Under the protection of the light *Bob The Light Alligators - all of the alligators of Cuba Cortevos- property of Bill Plunderbones/Tew *All of the alligators of cortevos owned by Bill Plunderbones/Tew *The Great Leviathan *King Ghidorah Userbox The Official Stamp of The Society of Light Code: (not to be confused with code: thelight) Ceremonial Dress Robes The Ceremonial Dress Robes are robes used for The Light ceremonies. To show your status to The Light you at least have to wear anything of White, Light Blue, Turquoise, Light yellow, gold,silver, light grey any of these colors or light versions of the primary colors The name of the clothes is as follows #Travelers Ostrich Hat (Tortuga Clothing Quest) #Tourist Long Coat (find in loot drop) #Sack Vest (buy or find in loot drop) #Light Grey, White Reinforced Tank (buy or find in loot drop) #Box Belt (buy or find in loot drop) #Any of the colors above tight pants #Anyblack or white shows that go up to the pants #Jewelry/Rings: anything white,silver #Tattoos: if you can find something white, or anything holiday sporting Meetings No meetings yet. When a meeting is to be called it will be put up as a blog ---- The Growing Darkness The long dormant darkness has begun to make itself known. To see more go to Light vs Dark﻿. Stay ever vigilant fellow seers! The Light will guide us! The Balance To see more on this ..... The Balance of Light/Dark﻿ Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Fan Creatures Category:The Light